


A Hidden Myth

by JayaNight246Roleplay



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: An evil is rising, Anne takes no shit from anyone, Demons, Elves, Evil and good creatures, Faeries - Freeform, Giants, Hydras, Imps - Freeform, Lettie is wise, M/M, Monsters, Mystical Island, Nymphs - Freeform, Phillip becomes stressed, Phillip has to be a hero, Phillip is human, Phillip's father was rude, Phineas can fly, Phineas hides, Phineas is a myth, Phineas is amused, Phoenix - Freeform, Shapeshifters - Freeform, So many creatures, Sorcerers, W.D is done with Phillip, Werewolves, mermaids/mermen, mythical creatures AU, nagas, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayaNight246Roleplay/pseuds/JayaNight246Roleplay
Summary: Phillip Carlyle thought the cruise his parents dragged him on would help him gain inspiration. After something attacks them, Phillip washes ashore an island that harbors bizarre creatures but hidden within is a dark secret that is coming to the surface. As the island falls will Phillip be able to save it and all the occupants within?





	A Hidden Myth

Water laps against the sides of the ship as it rolls over the arching waves. The sounds of laughter and childrens delighted screams echoing from the deck into the open sea air, creating a cacophony of noise that starkly contrasts the current silence of the ocean. Hidden below deck within his room and away from the fun, Phillip Carlyle sits at his desk with a pen firmly gripped between his fingers. Sapphire blue eyes watch the blank paper before him, frustration mixing with confusion as he struggles to come up with anything to write about.

 A weary sigh escapes through his lips as he lets the pen drop from his grip to the surface of the wooden desk. Pushing himself up, he steps away from the desk and heads towards his bedside drawer where there is a bottle of whiskey stored. He doesn’t know why he agreed to come on this cruise with his parents, maybe it was the idea that he could get some fresh air or the experience of being out on the ocean for the first time will help him write. However, that was not to be, as he finds himself lacking the motivation needed to write even a single sentence.

 Suddenly, he is thrown from his feet as the ship jolts harshly, a siren starting to sound through the rooms as another jolt tilts the ship dangerously to the side. Scrambling to get back on his feet, Phillip runs from his cabin and into the corridor as the boat rocks harshly as screams and children crying are heard over the siren’s whirring. People rush towards the deck, pushing and shoving others out of their hurried paths. Gasping as he is shoved harshly into the door to his cabin before he attempts to follow the other passengers.

 A hand grasps his arm as he attempts to help a frightened child go before him up to the deck turning  to look at who holds him he is greeted by the stern face of his father. “Phillip, come. We need to get to the boats.”  

 Before he can protest his father drags him up the stairs, batting people out of the way in his own hurry to get to the lifeboats. As they burst out onto the deck Phillip glimpses the chaos that is ensuing around them as everyone attempts to get off the ship and into the lifeboats. A deep roar pierces through the screams as a giant shadow rises out of the water. Philip's breath catches in his throat as the behemoth opens it’s fanged maw to let out another roar, having only seen a creature like this in mythology. Before him was a leviathan.

 Stumbling back as the beast roars loudly, he witnesses as it bites clean into the side of the ship, sending debris into the waters below. His father’s grip releases his arm as he hurries his way to the remaining lifeboats with his mother, shoving his way through the panicking crowd. “Phillip keep up.”

 Glancing at his parents, Phillip looks around the boat, blue orbs widening in horror to see a little girl, no older than 8, clinging to the destroyed side of the ship. He grits his teeth before racing across the deck, the leviathan roars above him and attacks the ship. Grasping the girl’s arms he pulls her back onto the deck, pushing her towards the lifeboats before watching as she rushes away.

 Raising himself up he hears a sudden crack ring through the air, looking down at the deck below him a scream escapes his lips as it buckles, sending him plummeting down to the murky water below. His head strikes hard against a falling piece of debris, vision blurring as he hits the water. The last thing he sees as he sinks slowly into the ocean is a vibrant red and gold figure diving towards him as everything goes dark.


End file.
